(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray detection panel and an X-ray detector.
(b) Description of Related Art
In the field of radiography X-rays are typically detected using a separate film. In a method using separate films, X-rays should be radiated to a subject that does not move, and a new film should be used for each image. Accordingly, a cost is incurred whenever X-rays are radiated.
X-rays may also be detected using a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). Due to the small size of a detector that is formed with the CCD or the CMOS, after X-rays are detected, the image needs to be magnified.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.